


Into the Game

by DragonLord_555



Category: Terraria
Genre: Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLord_555/pseuds/DragonLord_555
Summary: I made this story for a short story assignment in English. I thought it was a good story line so... here we are
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Into the Game

My day started out normal. I went to school, had a day (if a good day exists in school), and went home to play games. I went to my laptop to play Terraria. I had gotten good at it, so I decided to make a new character. After making the character, I made a new world and jumped into it.

But just as I finished loading into the world, A thunderstorm went over my house. Not wanting to electrocute myself, I started cleaning up around my desk. I didn’t turn off my laptop though. And just as I was about to turn it off, lightning struck the powerline. It surged through my charger into my laptop and into me, and then I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. And then a voice I’ve never heard before said, “are you ok?”

I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. A headache started to form in my head, and I immediately held my hand up to it. I looked up and saw a guy with brown hair, a light blue shirt, and blue pants. He offered his hand and I took it. I stood up and looked around. There were trees everywhere, and into the distance I saw a desert.

Then, the guy said, “Hi. I’m Tanner”. “Mack” I said back to him. Then he yelled, “look out!” and pulled out a bow.

I turned around to see something green bouncing toward me. There was a name above it that said, “Green Slime.” I immediately jumped out of the way as he fired an arrow. It hit the thing and it bounced back. When it got hit by the arrow, a green bar appeared, and it lowered by a fourth of its total and that portion turned red. I wanted to help, but I didn’t know how.

Then I felt weight on my back. I pulled out what was weighing me down. There was a sword, a pickaxe, and an axe in a bag that I somehow had. I pulled out the sword, and almost by second nature charged up to the slime and hit it with my sword. I thrusted it and it didn’t do as much damage, but it did some. Tanner then proceeded to finish it off with another arrow. It died and dropped some gel and a few coins. I thought to myself as I picked up the loot. I couldn’t believe it. I was in Terraria.


End file.
